Pompeii: Nuestros últimos dias
by kuro-Xerxes
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que sus familias fueron aniquiladas. No tenían nada, solo estaban ellos 3, sin embargo, no todo está perdido;conocieron a tres hermanos que resultaron ser los príncipes de Pompeii. Hay algo que los atrae pero nada es sencillo, el Vesubio desata su furia sobre todo aquello que se encuentre a su alcance sin perdón. MuraAka,KagaKuro,AoKi, NijiHai,HimuMibu
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche, se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres, hombres y niños desesperados por poder escapar; los cascos de los caballos al pegar con demasiada fuerza sobre el suelo, los cortes sucios y golpes hechos por los invasores en la zona, pero sobre todo esto, se escuchaba el llanto de una niña que fue degollada al paso de un caballo y su jinete romano.

Aquella pequeña tribu, llamada celta, habitado por aquellos que se rebelaron ante roma, los pocos que osaban desobedecer aquel gran imperio. Cada uno de los celtas, fueron asesinados, hombres, mujeres y niños, nada quedo con vida, o eso es lo que pensaron los romanos al retirarse de ahí sin mirar hacia atrás, sin pensar en las vidas que acaban de rebatar. La mañana de tal matanza se veían todos los cuerpos apilados de los habitantes del lugar, pero en esta ''montaña'' se veían movimientos y de la nada entre todos los cadáveres, 2 manos salieron a luz, una morena y una menos tostada.

2 Pequeños cuerpos salieron, se podían notar sus rasgos, uno de tez morena, cabello azul, llegándole casi al hombro y unos ojos azules oscuros, como el mar en el anochecer mientras que el otro era de tez no tan morena, ensuciada con la sangre y cenizas de la noche, cabellera roja, con las puntas negras, llegándole hasta la cintura y unos ojos rojos comparados con la mirada de un rojo puro y peligroso.

Los 2 pequeños observaron a su alrededor, sin decir nada, solo observar, notando como entre las nubes de las casas salía otro niño, este mas grande de unos cabellos lilas e igual de largos que el pelirrojo, y unos ojos del mismo tono mirando todo a su alrededor, sin sentimiento pasmado en aquella mirada lila, hasta que se encontraron lila-rojo.

_Murasakibara… -hablo el pelirrojo, que volteo a ver a su compañero moreno- Aomine solo quedamos nosotros 3 –el nombrado le observo y suspiro, reincorporándose para bajar de aquella montaña de cadáveres-

_Eso parece taiga –comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de los otros 2 niños, hasta que llego a un árbol, donde se encontraban colgados de cabeza los padres de estos 3 y varios de sus tíos y peleadores que vivían con estos- ¡malditos romanos!

_No hagas demasiado escándalo mine-chin –hablo por primera vez el pelilila que se acerco al moreno, quedando al lado de este observando el árbol- lo siento… -agacho la mirada y varias lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos-

_Oye, no llores –se acerco el pelirrojo por detrás- ellos no querrán que lloremos, debemos sobrevivir… -quedaron un silencio bastante incomodo hasta que le pelirrojo decidió volver a hablar- vámonos de aquí, vayamos por el bosque, hasta el poblado más cercano

_Si nos movemos ahorita estaremos llegando en 2 días –dijo el moreno- entonces movámonos –comenzó a caminar hacia la que era la entrada de su pequeño pueblo que ahorita se encontraba irreconocible siendo seguido por el pelirrojo y el pelilila que de vez en cuando observaba para atrás-

-…noche…..-

Los 3 niños de no más de 8 años se encontraban recostados bajo la pequeña calidez de un árbol, que estaba rodeado de raíces de otras plantas, perfectamente escondido. A media noche cuando los 3 estaban dormidos varios caballos pasaron por la zona, para desgracia de los menores uno de ellos logro verlos y freno, caminando sigilosamente hacia estos, siendo seguido por otros 5 hombres, cuando llegaron no dudaron y tomaron a los niños de los brazos impidiéndoles moverse del todo.

Los 3 forcejearon, el pelilila logro herir a uno de los hombres al morderlo con gran fuerza; este enojado lo noqueo obligando a los otros 2 a calmarse.

Aquella noche los hombres se llevaron a los niños como nuevos esclavos, esposados de las muñecas y los tobillos, además, de que los separaron para evitar que lograran de escapar. Caminaron días y noches hasta llegar al imperio de roma donde vendieron a los 3 juntos, ya que el peli azul había mostrado gran fuerza y agilidad a la hora de pelear y era obediente siempre y cuando no lo separaran de sus 2 hermanos.

-…. 10 años después: Roma…..-

Una pelinegra observaba detenidamente la pela de un gladiador contra 4 guardias, como este esquivaba los movimientos con gracia, pero se notaba que perdería, estaba demasiado tenso, siguió en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz fastidiosa lo saco de estos.

_Araki cómo ve, él es uno de los mejores que tenemos –sonrió un castaño orgulloso-

_Entonces, no me imagino que tan malos han de ser los otros –cruzo sus piernas, posando su espada sobre esta- si este es uno de los mejores que tienes, será mejor que pienses en algo por que en vez de ganar algo voy a perder okamura –hablo seria la pelinegra-

_No se preocupe Araki –observo a la arena, donde se encontraban retirando el cadáver del gladiador- se que este te sorprenderá

La otra no mostro interés y siguió observando toda la arena. Se escuchaba el fastidioso sonido de la puerta ser abierta, de este salió un gran hombre, aproximadamente 1.90 de altura, cabellos rojos con puntas negras, cuerpo muy bien formado con ojos de fiera. La pelinegra sonrió y observo con aun más detalle al pelirrojo que analizaba a los contrincantes; comenzó la pelea, y a los pocos minutos los 4 guardianes cayeron muertos en la arena.

_Es uno de los 3 sobrevivientes de los celtas –hablo el alto castaño- Tiger, así le llaman, ha demostrado tener gran destreza y aunque no sea tan bueno como su hermano aomine, tiene talento –miro a la pelinegra que aun quedaba en silencio- así que, ya no perderá mas.

_Eso espero –quedo concluida la conversación, la mujer se reincorporo y camino, saliendo de ahí, siendo seguida por la mirada del pelirrojo- los 3 sobrevivientes de los que me hablas saldrán mañana a primera hora conmigo okamura –dio la orden y se retiro en su totalidad-

El nombrado solo suspiro y se dirijo a los calabozos

_Tiger, Murasakibara, Aomine, mañana partiremos a primera hora junto a otros esclavos.

_Eh? –el moreno se reincorporo con pereza de su ''cama'' en la celda- y ¿a dónde vamos?

_A pompeii –respondió rápidamente el castaño- así que compórtense en el camino y más tú Murasakibara- -apunto al pelilila-

_Si~ -su voz salió con demasiada pereza sacándole un suspiro al jefe de estos-

_Por dios, ¡Tiger tu tampoco vayas a hacer algo!-miro enojado al pelirrojo que solo le ignoro-

_Oye, espero que tengan algo de comida en el camino o comenzare a pelear –el moreno hablo antes de que okamura saliera de ahí con una vena en la frente-

Tal como se había dado la orden, a primera hora partieron hacia pompeii, una pequeña ciudad ubicada al suroeste de Italia donde participarían en unos juegos, el paseo fue algo normal, todos atados de las muñecas y los tobillos.

_ ¡Me aburro! –Grito el moreno, ubicado hasta adelante junto a sus 2 hermanos que no eran de sangre-

_Cállate Aomine -el pelirrojo le observo cabreado-

_Tengo hambre –hablo el pelilila-

_ ¡Cállense! –El encargado de los esclavos dio un gran jalón a la cadena haciendo que estos 3 se lastimaran las muñecas-

_eso duele… -murmuro el moreno perezoso de todo-

Al poco tiempo, escucharon como una carrosa venia atrás de estos trotando, todos se retiraron del camino pero a la hora de que este paso al lado de los esclavos quedo atorado en un charco, provocando un jalón, lastimando a uno de los caballos. Los esclavos observaron la situación sin decir nada en lo absoluto hasta que…

_Oye el caballo sufre –hablo el pelirrojo y se acerco al encargado-

_No es mi problema esclavo –el encargado de estos lo aventó de nuevo a su lugar-

A los pocos segundos se escucho la puerta de la carrosa abrirse, teniendo así toda la atención de todos los presentes. De esta salieron 2 jóvenes con ropas finas, uno de cabellera roja como el rubí, curiosamente uno de sus ojos era dorado, mientras que el otro era de un rubí único; el otro con los cabellos celestes claros como un día despejado y unos ojos del mismo color; ambos con rasgos finos. Ambos se acercaron al caballo, y el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar los largos mechones del pelaje del caballo.

_Sera mejor que muera –hablo, sorprendiendo a todos los esclavos, se pensaba que su voz sería demasiado afeminada pero no era así, su voz era tranquila, firme y confiada al igual que la decisión en su mirada-

El celeste desvió la mirada y observo fijamente al esclavo pelirrojo que le devolvió la mirada. Azul y rojo, ambos hipnotizados por algo incomprensible.

_Tetsuya –volvió a hablar el pelirrojo y al notar que no tenía su atención volteo hacia atrás notando como este miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, se reincorporo mirando fijamente a su pequeño hermano y al esclavo- tú –le apunto-

El esclavo logro salir del shock causado por aquellos orbes celestes – ¿que sucede? –hablo por primera vez para los 2 jóvenes que quedaron ligeramente impactados al notar como su voz era ronca, firme y dura-

_Será mejor acabar con su sufrimiento –volvió a hablar el pelirrojo y observo al encargado- libéralo –ordeno y frunció ligeramente el ceño, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera, obedeciendo sin decir nada- ¿puedes encargarte verdad? –Se alejo del caballo, haciendo que el pelirrojo entendiera, este asintió y se acerco observando de reojo al celeste que le observaba desde atrás-

_y-yo… -apunto a la carrosa- será mejor que le avise a nuestro hermano, Akashi –la mirada de este detonaba nerviosismo cosa que extraño totalmente al pelirrojo, que solo asintió- y-yo voy –se fue, subiendo nuevamente a la carrosa para ya no salir-

El esclavo pelirrojo le siguió con la mirada, y le trono el cuello al caballo para terminar su sufrimiento, inmediatamente se reincorporo y se dirigió con el encargado que no tardo en ponerle las esposas

_Gracias –dijo el pelirrojo y observo al esclavo- era lo mejor que se podía hacer, pongan otro caballo –y subió a la carrosa tras dar la ultima orden.

A pesar del pequeño percance llegaron a pompeii a las pocas horas, pero en esta se daba el festival de Vinalia. Habían tardado demasiado en llegar a los calabozos, ya que gracias al festival todas las calles estaban repletas de gente, y no faltaba alguien quien dijera de cosas intentándolos hacer ''sentir mal'', cosa en la cual fallaban.

_Oye tetsuya ¿me dirás que fue eso? –hablo el pelirrojo de ojos heterocromos cuando se encontraba solo en la habitación del celeste-

_Ya extrañaba estar en casa –hablo el celeste intentando cambiar tema- roma es demasiado corrupta, no me gusta –desvió la mirada sin presentar emoción alguna en su mirada, perdido en la nada-

_Tetsuya –le llamo nuevamente el pelirrojo- ¿era ese esclavo? –Al terminar de mencionar la palabra obtuvo total atención del menor- parece que si –suspiro-

El celeste solo bajo la cabeza y observo desde su ventana su hogar: la ciudad de pompeii.

_…..

_Sabes que no está permitido tetsuya –volvió a tomar la palabra-

_Lo sé Akashi, pero no se… sus ojos, mostraban su alma, es demasiado sincero con la mirada, tu lo viste también miraba preocupado al caballo –el pelirrojo escucho en silencio al celeste, analizando-

_Pero no significa que haga lo mismo contigo, recuerda que es un esclavo, un salvaje –tomo nuevamente la palabra-

_ ¡El no era un salvaje! –Exclamo- yo lo vi en su mirada, era sincero era humano, tenia aun sentimientos –sus ojos mostraban demasiada determinación, sorprendiendo así al mayor-

_Ya veo –desvió la mirada- espero que no muera en los juegos de mañana –tras decir lo último se reincorporo ante la atenta y temerosa mirada del celeste- no se te olvide que él es un esclavo, vienen a los juegos tetsuya, y solo 1 sobrevive –salió del cuarto- nunca había visto tus ojos tan vivos, será mejor que lo vayas a animar –dijo en voz alta desde el pasillo, extrañando a las trabajadoras alrededor-

El celeste, volvió su mirada a la ventana, perdiéndose en las luces de la ciudad, relajándose en el momento hasta que una voz demasiado conocida llego a sus oídos.

_Kurokocchi! –un rubio, con sus rasgos finos, y ojos de un color dorado como el mismo sol entro al cuarto del celeste y el menor de este- te estaba buscando, papa ya llego –sonrió ampliamente y se arrojo hacia el celeste- oye escuche de una de las trabajadoras que akashicchi estaba aquí, sucedió algo? –ladeo la cabeza confundido-

_No, nada paso kise –el celeste le miro con sus ojos inexpresivos; el Celeste era el menor de 3 medios hermanos; el rubio llamado: Kise Ryota, era el de en medio siendo mayor por un año y Akashi Seijuurou el pelirrojo era el mayor por 1 año y medio- no te preocupes

_Hm… bueno, oye Kurokocchi vayamos mañana a ver a los gladiadores ¿si? –sonrió esta vez de una forma más apagada de lo usual-

_Sucede algo kise? –el celeste le observo extrañado-

_Según eso mañana dejaran en libertad a teppeicchi pero no lo creo kurokocchi… -bajo la mirada- lo más probable es que lo maten y no quiero –suspiro-

_Según las reglas romanas, cuando un gladiador campeón llega a un momento donde no puede volver a pelear lo dejan en libertad, pero jamás se ha visto, siempre en la última pelea mueren –el celeste repitió las palabras exactas que había dicho hace tiempo el pelirrojo- Akashi eso le dijo a hyuuga, fue muy cruel de su parte ya que este era la pareja de teppei

_Si… bueno vayamos aun así mañana –el celeste asintió a la petición del rubio-

Llegaron al caer la noche a las celdas, les liberaron en un espacio algo reducido y les dieron sopa de comer con un pedazo de pan.

_Bueno esto es mas comestible –hablo el moreno mientras comía con tranquilidad- al parecer mañana inician los juegos donde será uno a uno –miro a sus hermanos- Tiger, Murasakibara sobrevivan –su mirada por primera vez para muchos de los presentes mostro algún sentimiento-

_Tranquilo mine-chin –hablo el pelilila- estaremos bien –sonrió-

_Sí, pero aun así lo mismo va para ti Ahomine –hablo el pelirrojo y sonrió, continuando devorando su comida-

_Claro, no hay nadie como yo –sonrió con arrogancia sacándole un suspiro al pelirrojo-

Era de día, en poco comenzarían los juegos en la arena de gladiadores, la arena estaba totalmente llena, todos querían ver la última batalla de su campeón: kiyoshi teppei.

_Bienvenidos a todos –hablo el rey actual de pompeii y padre de los 3 príncipes : Nijimura Shuuzou- esperemos que el espectáculo sea de agrado de todos –el pelinegro siguió hablando y detrás de este, aparecieron sus 3 hijos: Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya y Kise ryota, eran de distinta madre, así que, el apellido de estas se le fue otorgada a sus hijos- ahora, con mis 3 hijos aquí presentes se iniciara los juegos –todo el público grito emocionado, el pelinegro sonrió y se sentó en su trono teniendo a su lado a sus hijos- espero que ustedes también disfruten el festival hijos míos –miro a sus descendientes y estos asintieron a pesar de que los 2 menores no les mirara-

Un guardia en la mañana llego a las celdas, despertando a todos.

_ ¡Arriba, que ya es hora de comenzar salvajes! –Grito mientras seguía caminando, y otro guarda abría las celdas desde la entrada del pasillo- espero que se reduzcan

Los 3 hermanos despertaron rápidamente, y salieron de la celda, vestidos con una playera desgastada y un short/faldin, ambos de un color negro, sin embargo, el moreno no tenía la playera, este prefería andar sin camisa.

_Que molesto –dijo con desgane y siguió caminando detrás del gigante peli lila y el pelirrojo- ¿se supone que pelearemos contra quien?

_No se Aomine, cállate y camina –suspiro el pelirrojo, siempre se escuchaban las quejas del moreno, a pesar de que este era el mayor era el más infantil al igual que el gigante de 2 metros-

Caminaron y al poco salieron a los pasillos debajo y alrededor de la arena; comenzaron a repartirlos entre varios pasillos que daban a diferentes entradas de la arena. Comenzando así el espectáculo.

_Ustedes 3 para allá –apunto al pasillo al lado del guardia, los 3 no dijeron nada y comenzaron a caminar-

Tras seguir caminando otro pequeño tramo, salieron a la arena donde todos gritaban a los recién llegados. Uno a uno los fueron acomodando en el centro, donde del lado contrario de la arena salieron otros gladiadores, con armaduras, espada y escudo. Terminaron acomodados en pequeños equipos d personas.

_Escuchen! –hablo el rey y se levanto de su trono acercándose al barandal- esta será una pelea de todos contra todos, únicamente habrá 1 sobreviviente a menos –Todos le miraron sorprendidos ante aquel "pero" haciendo soltar una risa al rey- si, lo sé pero así será más divertido –se puso serio nuevamente y hablo- a menos que todo un equipo sobreviva –explico y observo a los equipos- que comience los juegos –todos gritaron con mayor emoción y los gladiadores comenzaron a pelear a muerte, la gran cantidad de 35 gladiadores se fueron reduciendo hasta llegar a 10-

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, los 10 mejores gladiadores de la zona estaban presente, incluso el campeón de pompeii; Akashi miraba sin mucho interés la pelea hasta que ciertos cabellos morados le llamaron totalmente la atención, el rubio observaba preocupado al campeón castaño, pero al seguir observando la arena noto como un moreno peli-azul peleaba con gran destreza y agilidad, este gano la total atención del rubio y en el caso del celeste no quitaba la mirada del pelirrojo que se encontraba herido de un brazo

_Quiénes son esos 3 –pregunto el rey curioso, y uno de los vasallos de este no tardo en responder-

_El pelirrojo es Tiger, el pelilila es Murasakibara el perezoso y el moreno es Aomine el imparable, los 3 fueron encontrados juntos y desde pequeños se les entreno para ser gladiador –el vasallo rápidamente regreso a su puesto al terminar de dar la breve introducción-

_Ya veo –hablo el pelinegro- si uno o todos sobreviven quiero que los traigan para la fiesta de ahora en la noche, al igual que a teppei –miro de reojo a Aida, quien era su mano derecha- entendido? –Aida únicamente asintió y se retiro de ahí-

_Para que los quieres padre? –Hablo el pelirrojo curioso de lo que sería capaz de hacer este-

_Bueno tienen buen cuerpo, deben de servir también para ''eso'' –sonrió y se volvió a sentar en el trono ante la sorprendida mirada del celeste, que miro al pelirrojo y negó rápidamente-

Continuo la matanza entre gladiadores, se habían reducido a una pequeña cantidad de 6 personas, teppei mostraba experiencia, seguridad, confianza, tranquilidad, incluso demasiado alarmante para los 3 hermanos, Aomine era demasiado veloz, era imposible detenerlo además de que su manejo con la espada era perfecto, se podía ver su gran futuro como gladiador; Tiger era audaz, un tigre a la hora de pelar, era bruto y salvaje, no tenía un estilo de pelea con sentido, simplemente iba a lo bruto, aprovechando cada oportunidad… Murasakibara era un gigante de 2 metros de altura, este tenía gran manejo con la espada, a pesar de su altura era rápido, con unos grandes reflejos y una fuerza inimaginable. Al poco los 6 quedaron los 4, teppei, Aomine, Tiger y Murasakibara; Todo el público aplaudía y gritaban como locos ante aquel espectáculo. Aomine iba a ir contra teppei sin embargo taiga lo detuvo.

_Eh!? Que te sucede!?- el peli azul logro liberarse de su hermano-

_Idiota él es los nuestros, si lo matas dos de nosotros moriremos –ante esto el moreno observo al castaño que le regreso una ligera sonrisa, totalmente agotado- realmente eres un idiota, ni te fijaste que él estaba con nosotros al iniciar –le golpeo la cabeza haciendo que el otro se quejara y recordara-

Todos volvieron a gritar acompañados de algunas carcajadas debido al espectáculo. Los 4 se retiraron de la arena siendo seguido por los espectadores. El celeste se paró de su asiento y se retiro para adentrarse a los pasadizos de la arena siendo observado por un sorprendido rubio y un curioso rey.

_Ryota, síguelo –dijo serio Nijimura y se reincorporo saliendo de ahí siendo seguido por el pelirrojo-

El rubio nada lento fue corriendo detrás del celeste, si este se dirigía a los pasadizos subterráneos podría tener una excusa para conocer al peli azul que lo había hipnotizado en la arena. Camino y al poco encontró a su hermano menor pareciendo buscar algo- Kurokocchi –se le acerco rápidamente y el celeste le miro de reojo- que sucede? Me mandaron a buscarte –dijo curioso- será acaso… -sonrió y en ese instante entro el encargado de los hombres de araki- oye, quiero preguntar por los ganadores.

El guardia asintió algo desconfiado al ver a los 2 príncipes presentes en ese lugar, y los llevo lentamente a la zona donde se encontraban los 4 ganadores comiendo nuevamente sopa pero esta vez con 2 trozos de pan como victoria. El guardia les pidió esperar a los príncipes y este se adentro a la celda.

_Animales, tiene visita será mejor que se comporten como nunca antes, ya que son 2 príncipes –dijo en un tono serio, el peli café y actual campeón le observo asombrado, mientras que el pelirrojo observaba como si nada, el peli azul se encontraba a punto de dormir y el pelilila comía en paz. El guardia salió de nuevo para entrar ahora acompañado por el celeste y rubio-

_Teppeicchi! –El rubio corrió abrazando al campeón que no dudo en corresponder el abrazo ante las miradas asombradas de los 3 hermanos- estás vivo –soltó algunas lagrimas y se aferro al peli café- tuve miedo de perderte, akashicchi es muy cruel –sonrió y se alejo del grande- me preocupe mucho

_Eso es cruel, no confías en mi –sonrió ampliamente y acaricio los cabellos rubios ante la mirada del celeste- kuroko a pasado un largo tiempo –el celeste se acerco y de igual forma lo abrazo siendo seguido por la atenta mirada del pelirrojo- oh, perdón, debe de sorprenderles hehehe –se llevo una mano a sus cabellos-

_Me presento –el celeste se acerco a donde estaba el pelirrojo. El guardia reacciono y saco su espada apuntando a un sorprendido pelirrojo – príncipe, aléjese de ellos, son unas bestias, no son como el campeón ellos apenas son novatos y no sabemos qué harán –el celeste se mantuvo callado, al finalizar el ''discurso'' del otro suspiro- Aleja esa espada –dijo serio y miro de reojo al soldado que se quedo piedra al escuchar al celeste- obedece –entrecerró los ojos, haciendo al que el guardia se estremeciera y alejara la espada del pelirrojo- lo siento –se inclino el celeste frente a un sorprendido pelirrojo y con las mismas expresiones todos los presentes- eso fue descortés, mi nombre es kuroko tetsu…

_TETSUYA! –se escucho una 2 voz, está demasiado conocida, todos los presentes menos los hermanos se estremecieron y el celeste solo bajo mas el rostro- por fin te encuentro –de la entrada apareció un pelirrojo de ojos heterocromos, que los hermanos inmediatamente reconocieron como el de la carroza del día de su llegada- que demonios crees que haces al desaparecerte justo después de terminar, eh!? –El recién llegado entrecerró los ojos y miro fieramente al peli celeste- ryota tu también –observo de reojo al rubio que retrocedió hasta quedar detrás del peli café-

_Lo siento Akashi –el celeste se inclino- no quería ser descortés con los ganadores –se mordió la lengua ante lo dicho y miro de reojo al pelirrojo mayor-

El susodicho suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente analizando todo- siempre hace lo mismo Ryota –el nombrado soltó una leve risa- pero de tu parte realmente me sorprende –se recargo en la entrada de la celda y se cruzo de brazos- y quiénes son los '' ganadores''

_El pelirrojo es Tiger, el peli-azul es aomine y –el Soldado se cayó cuando el pelirrojo levanto la mano- no te pregunto a ti –la actitud fiera del pelirrojo de menor tamaño tenia sorprendido a todos, aunque claro menos a sus 2 hermanos y al campeón- les pregunto a ellos, no son mudos –entrecerró nuevamente la mirada y se acerco al celeste que aun se encontraba frente al gladiador pelirrojo- o sí? –Sonrió arrogante haciendo enojar a los hermanos-

_Oye maldito puede que seas príncipe pero no sobrevivirías un día con nosotros, mejor controla tu lenguaje –el moreno se puso de pie y camino enojado al príncipe-

_Guarda silencio –Akashi frunció el ceño- que a pesar de ser uno de los ganadores no dudare en ponerte en tu lugar –ante lo dicho el moreno se lanzo contra el pelirrojo haciendo que kagami tomara de la muñeca al celeste y se retiraran de ahí a la otra parte de la celda. Akashi esquivo sin dificultad alguna el ataque y aprovecho la oportunidad para dar un codazo en las costillas del moreno haciéndolo caer al suelo tosiendo e intentando recuperarse. Esto dejo atónitos a todos, nadie sabía que Akashi guardara tanta fuerza y gracia a la hora de pelear- no creas que soy el típico principito que no sabe ni que es 2 + 2, así que mejor cuídate –alzo la mirada- ahora sí, preséntense que el rey osa su presencia esta noche y ocupo registrarlos correctamente

El pelilila se puso de pie y se acerco ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo – Murasakibara Atsushi –sonrió- oye tienes más comida~ -alzo una mano y con un dedo pico la mejilla del menor haciendo entrar en un ligero shock ante aquella acción tan infantil- tengo hambre…

_Atsushi! –el Tiger grito algo nervioso de que le hicieran algo como al moreno… Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar una ligera risa por parte del pelirrojo- eh…

_Está bien, en la noche daremos un banquete Atsushi –observo alrededor, viendo los rostros pasmados de todos- ahora si preséntense.

_Aomine Daiki –el moreno se puso de pie y llevo su mano a la zona del golpe- mas te vale dar el banquete –sonrió de lado observando al menor- Claro –respondió este y miro al último hermano-

_Kagami Taiga –respondió calmado y miro de reojo al celeste- un gusto –hizo una ligera reverencia-

_Príncipes hora de salir –el guardia quien no había dicho nada más en todo el rato interrumpió-

_Claro, ustedes dos, andando –miro de reojo a sus hermanos- por cierto, mucho gusto mi nombre es Akashi Seijuurou –el rubio se acerco para abrazarlo- yo soy Kise mucho gusto -levanto una mano y salió corriendo de ahí rumbo al castillo siendo seguido por los hermanos que iban caminando-

_Que tarde… -hablo el campeón- Akashi suele ser así aunque me sorprendió, en los 5 años que llevo aquí es la primera vez que lo veo reír –el pelilila lo miro raro- que? Es enserio, hasta la llegada kuroko fue que el Rey reconoció a Akashi como su hijo así que solo él sabe que tanto ha vivido o algo así se dice –se hundió de hombros restándole importancia al tema aunque no lo fue posible para cierto gigante-

_Ese chico realmente es interesante –sonrió el pelirrojo recibiendo un golpe por parte del moreno- de que estás hablando? –pregunto el moreno. El pelirrojo le miro raro- me refiero a kuroko tonto

_Es un buen chico –hablo nuevamente teppei- a pesar de ser príncipe su presencia es muy débil y bueno no habla mucho pero tiene sus momentos asesinos como acaban de ver –llevo nuevamente su mano a la nuca y comenzó a reír, mostrando aquel lado infantil-

_Tú no eres muy serio verdad –el moreno entrecerró los ojos serio-

_Ehhh, de que sirve ser serio –parpadeo confuso – lo mejor es disfrutar la vida y divertirse

_COMO UNO SE DIVIERTE SIENDO GLADIADOR! –esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien exploto.

_Eh… -retrocedió varios pasos hasta topar con la pared- ustedes son crueles saben

_Cuantos años se supones que tienes –el peli azul suspiro rendido y se fue recostar a su ''esquina'' – malditas celdas pequeñas

_Ni idea –el castaño dijo como nada- nunca tuve padres por lo que no sé cuando nací ni mi edad

La celda quedo en un silencio incomodo debido aquel tema

_Como puedes decir eso de forma tan descarada –el Tiger se froto la sien y se fue a recostar a su espacio-

_Hm...? Que tiene? –este le resto importancia, yéndose a recostar -


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen no había notado que había un problema con el cap pero espero que ahí este DX y ni mas que decir disfruten

Casi era medianoche, la fiesta en la villa se llevaba a cabo; esta se realizaba con el fin de sacarle otro tipo de provecho a los gladiadores, claro, solo unos pocos eran escogidos para este trabajo. Los 4 esclavos restantes del grupo de Araki, caminaron por los pasillos atados de las muñecas únicamente. El encargado de estos Okumura les tiro de la cadena y comenzó a liberar uno por uno, diciéndoles donde ponerse y que se quedaran quietos. Al final el orden había quedado con Teppei hasta adelante, luego aomine, le seguía taiga y al último atsushi.

_Escuchen escoria –grito el encargado que llegaba a los dos metros- no harán nada estúpido con las personas de aquí, compórtense y no digan nada, solo déjense hacer

_Oye a que te refieres? –el moreno le observo de reojo- que nos dejemos manosear o algo así?

_Vaya, si no eres menso aomine; Así es, y si tienen suerte alguien pagara por ustedes unas horas o incluso una noche –rio y se alejo lo suficiente para confundirse con los ciudadanos de ahí-

_Por dios, podemos irnos si queremos –gruño el moreno, pero a cambio sufrió un pequeño latigazo en el hombro obligándolo voltearse cabreado, sin embargo quedo quieto al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Araki-

_Claro que no pueden, yo estaré a su cuidado mientras el otro toma su descanso que tanto quiso –esto hizo reír al moreno –

_Tu desde cuando eres considerada y mas con el –apunto hacia donde se había dirigido el encargado –

_Fastidiaba demasiado, además de que así puedo tenerlos más controlados –bufo y se sentó al frente observando cómo se comenzaban acercar las señoras o jóvenes ya maduras y acariciaban al campeón- quien diría no son tan populares como todos pensaron –alzo su ceja divertida, sabiendo que eso sacaría el lado imprudente del moreno-

_Vieja con- -Antes de terminar lo dicho recibió un duro latigazo en su espalda haciéndolo arquearse y gemir del dolor- m-maldita…

_A quien llamas vieja maldito mocoso –quedo un momento en la misma posición, para después relajarse- ustedes dos están muy callados –observo al tigre y al gigante que se le veían entretenidos observando la multitud. Esta por curiosidad observo hacia donde estos lo hacían y logro captar que ahí se encontraba el príncipe Akashi Seijuuro y no lo noto bien al pequeño príncipe kuroko tetsuya- si creen que ellos posaran su atención a ustedes dos están equivocados –suspiro y comenzó a platicar con las mujeres de ahí convenciéndolas que los 3 hermanos no mordían bueno a menos que estas quisieran-

Una joven de no más de 20 años se acerco algo tímida y se dirigió al moreno, comenzando a observarlo y al notar que el otro no le miraba de forma asesina sino de forma confundida hizo que su seguridad aumentara y comenzara a regatear con Araki respecto a una ''renta'' de aquel cuerpo al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar el costado de este.

Los príncipes que daban la bienvenida a los ciudadanos se alejaron de ahí, sin embargo, el rubio que se encontraba a otro costado del lugar logro captar como el moreno estaba incomodo al escuchar los regateos sobre su cuerpo y el manoseo.

Ya había ayudado a antes a Teppei para que no le fuera infiel a su pareja, no tenía nada de malo el ayudar al moreno ¿cierto? Con seguridad en su mirada se dirigió al grupo de Araki; esta al notar al príncipe se inclino mostrando su respeto

_Príncipe Kise, un verdadero honor tenerlo aquí de regreso ¿que se le ofrece? –se reincorporo y observo al menor a los ojos; antiguamente había pagado varias veces por la noche del campeón para dejarlo andar con su esposo, sin embargo, ¿que el esposo ya se había rendido y huido de ahí?-

_Araki-san –observo de reojo al moreno, acción que fue correspondida. Sonrió de lado y hablo con toda confianza- ahora vengo por aominecchi –se llevo una mano a la nuca y comenzó a rascarse despreocupado ante la sorprendida mirada de todos ahí- teppeicchi lo siento pero es que ya me volvieron a regañar –hizo un tierno mohín sorprendiendo aun mas al moreno que tenía una ceja alzada-

_No te preocupes –el campeón sonrió entendiendo perfectamente la situación- no quiero que vuelvan a castigarte por mi culpa además hyuuga ya no está aquí…–murmuro lo ultimo y bajo la mirada ensombrecida haciendo que el rubio la bajara igualmente-

_Lo siento… -murmuro incomodo y abrazo al castaño que no dudo en corresponder-

_No te disculpes, era inevitable –dijo tranquilo aun abrazando al menor-

Araki incomoda, tosió en seco llamando la atención de todos

_¿Seguro? Son unas bestias en todos los sentidos –apunto a los 3 hermanos, ocasionando una risa en el rubio-

_Está bien, ya trate con ellos, no creo que me hagan nada, además de que akashicchi los mataría antes que a mi –el moreno trago en seco al recordar lo pasado-

_Como gustes alteza –camino al moreno y le quito las esposas- entonces tenga cuidado, le pido que lo regrese a las celdas en la mañana, bueno, no ocupo explicarle ¿verdad? –la pelinegra le observo de reojo y sonrió de lado al notar como el otro sonría ampliamente-

Tras dejar totalmente libre al moreno el rubio lo tomo de la mano y salió de ahí caminando siendo seguidos por la mirada de los otros dos hermanos

_No harán nada de ''eso'' el príncipe suele encariñarse con los esclavos… demasiado –la encargada suspiro resignada mientras explicaba la situación ante la atenta mirada de los hermanos que ya eran acosados por muchas mujeres hermosas-

Estos no dijeron nada y se dejaron hacer ese rato.

La gente observaba extrañados como por las calles de la villa corría un rubio bastante alegre de la mano con un moreno sexy y alto, aunque no demasiado al lado del rubio. Estos se alejaron de la villa aun corriendo y llegaron a un amplio prado ubicado al lado de la montaña.

_Llegamos aominecchi –el príncipe le soltó la mano y se tumbo agotado al suelo –

El moreno solo le observo extrañado; alzo una ceja y hablo por primera vez en todo el tramo- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

_¿Hm? –El rubio le miro algo confundido- te vi bastante incomodo con aquella joven así que decidí ayudar –rio ante lo ultimo-

_Pero… ¿Por qué? No nos conocemos, únicamente nos hemos hablado una vez y ni platica se le puede llamar eso –frunció el ceño sintiéndose como juguete, aunque precisamente eso eran los gladiadores esclavos-

_No ocupo grandes motivos para ayudar a alguien, además tú no te negaste para nada –alzo la ceja divertido causando un ligero shock en el moreno-

_Tu ganas esta vez –se sentó al lado del menor- por cierto ¿cuántos años se supone que tienes? –le miro divertido –

_ ¿Cuántos me calculas? –soltó una ligera risa y jalo del brazo al moreno haciéndolo caer-

_Auch – se quejo- hm… ¿17 años? –se acomodo de lado y recargo su cabeza en su mano observando desde arriba al otro-

_ ¡Exacto! Eres la primera persona en adivinar –rio- todos siempre dicen que me ven de 15 o 14 –hizo un puchero, sacándole una carcajada al moreno-

_Pero tú físico dice otra cosa, si me basara únicamente en la actitud si hubiera dicho eso –suspiro-

_¡Eres cruel! –reclamo y le observo; comenzó a sudar en seco extrañando al moreno – a-aominecchi no te muevas –estiro el brazo con lentitud y asco a la vez, haciendo que el otro siguiera con la mirada al brazo del menor que se poso en su hombro retirando algo con extremo asco; al alejar su mano del hombro de este lo sacudió abruptamente y grito – ¡ASCO!

El moreno no pudo evitar reír ante semejante acto únicamente por un gusano… Pensar en eso le hacía carcajearse siendo regañando por el rubio, diciéndole que no fuera cruel que le tenía un pánico a estos, cosa que solo hizo que el mayor soltara una mayor carcajada. Después de un rato en el que el moreno se aburrió de reír, comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin sentido, desde el cómo los gusanos se convierten en mariposas, o incluso el motivo de porque el príncipe tonto, como decidió apodarlo el moreno, le tenía miedo a los gusanos o lombrices.

_En serio únicamente por eso? –poso una mano en su abdomen debido al dolor de tanto reír- HAHAHAHAHA no lo puedo creer, me está cayendo bien el celeste… eh, como dijiste que se llamaba? –le observo de reojo sonriente-´

_Tetsuya –el rubio con el ceño fruncido suspiro rendido ante el lograr que el moreno dejara de reírse de él- eres cruel aominecchi

_Oh, así que es tetsu –amplio lo mas que pudo su sonrisa y llevo su mano al ceño fruncido, le pico con el índice y comenzó a moverlo- si frunces el ceño te volverás pasa –se calmo y le observo fijamente. Analizo la situación y se sorprendió al ver que actuaba con demasiada naturalidad, como un si nada hubiera pasado, como… antes de la muerte de sus padres; desvió la mirada incomodo y volvió a tener el mismo rostro de antes: el ceño fruncido-

_Oh, aominecchi? –Observo cada una de las facciones de este, viendo cómo pasada de la felicidad a la confusión, para luego entrar a la sorpresa y al último enojo - ¿qué sucede? –se reincorporo y se sentó nuevamente aunque esta vez en frente del moreno -

El susodicho le observo de reojo y suspiro, prometiéndose a sí mismo no tener esa debilidad nuevamente; había sufrido demasiado por culpa de los romanos y no dejaría que uno aunque fuera así de agradable se volviera alguien cercano a este, por lo que opto cambiar el tema – oye Kise, cuál es tu nombre?

Parpadeo algo confundió y le observo fijamente- mi nombre es Ryota, ya me he presentado, Kise Ryota, Kise es mi apellido –hizo una mueca confusa-

_Pero que el rey no es ¿Nijimura? –ahora fue el turno del moreno confundirse-

_Mi nombre completo es Kise Nijimura Ryota –sonrió de lado- usamos el apellido de nuestras madres debido a que padre así lo quiso, el nombre akashicchi es Seijuuro y de kurokocchi es tetsuya, a pesar de que tenemos diferentes apellidos los 3 somos hijos de Nijimura Shuuzou –dijo un tanto disgustado al afirmar eso-

_No pareces muy cómodo diciendo que él es su padre –no quiso profundizar tema ya que no quería encariñarse o algo por el estilo pero nuevamente su boca le gano a su cerebro, haciendo que se reprendiera internamente-

_Es debido a que antes yo era el mayor, akashicchi llego a la mansión hasta que kurokocchi cumplió los 5 años, fue espeluznante, llego herido, con una mirada fiera, pareciera que había vivido una tortura… -debido a que el moreno no dijo nada decidió proseguir con la historia- los primeros días… corrijo, semanas… no hacía nada, pero no dejaba que le hicieran, el se bañaba a escondidas, comía solo –suspiro y el moreno continuo en silencio, deseando… que nada de lo que le contara el rubio se le grabara en el cerebro… ya que no podía imaginarse a uno de sus hermanos así- todos le temían, pero kurokocchi desde niño se intereso, se acercaba a él a pesar de que este lo alejara o le gritara, sabes… kurokocchi siempre me dijo ''esa persona es mi hermano, lo puedo saber sin ocupar nada, lo sé, lo siento por eso no puedo dejarlo solo, no quiero que se muera'' –recito las palabras tal cual- me extrañe ya que el no suele ser de muchas palabras aunque desde pequeño fuera muy inteligente, además eso de que no quiero que se muera, no le había entendido, sin embargo una noche que camina a las afueras del castillo escuche sollozos, y al acercarme vi que era akashicchi quien tenía un brazo herido –sonrió con nostalgia al recordar- me acerque sin pensarlo y a pesar de que akashicchi casi me intenta asesinar al final dejo que lo curara… y luego pensé, oh ¿así que a esto se refería kurokocchi con que no podía dejarlo morir? Akashicchi cada vez moría, debido a la depresión que sufría por… –suspiro y miro de reojo al moreno que tenía los ojos cerrados-

T-te dormiste!? –abrió la boca incrédulo y ofendido y aventó al moreno sacándolo de su transe- eres un tonto despreocupado! –se reincorporo enojado – yo que te platico algo que a nadie le he dicho y tu… y tú te duermes!

_Oye! No estaba dormido estaba pensando –se paro siguiendo al rubio que ya se había alejado – Ryota!

_Ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre! –Le apunto y salió corriendo- TIENES QUE ESTAR CON ARAKI-SAN EN LA MAÑANA! –le grito y desapareció entre la multitud tras el haber llegado a la villa-

Aomine soltó un gran suspiro y bufido por dos motivos: haber sido sacado de su trance abruptamente y de que el rubio haya desparecido sin poder dejarle explicar. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la villa donde según el deberían encontrarse todavía sus hermanos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos caminaba sin prisa; comenzó a soltar maldiciones al tiempo que caminaba a la villa a ver las ganancias, su padre lo había enviado porque según el estaría ocupado con cosas políticas, bah, lo había visto con una mujer, solo no quería un 4 hermanito. Se encontraba exhausto, saludar a todos era algo demasiado agotador, ya que incluso algunos parecían sus acosadores. A pesar de toda la gente que había, logro reconocer a cierta cabellera azul oscura, se acerco a paso tranquilo, sin embargo, estaba bastante extrañado ¿Qué estaba haciendo el allí?

_Maldito Ryota –el pelirrojo logro escuchar como el moreno soltaba maldiciones a su hermano. Lo estuvo siguiendo por detrás hasta que tuvieron acceso un callejón; Tomo por detrás del cuello al moreno y lo arrojo al callejón; Aomine, sin pensar en quien fuera comenzó a defenderse pero nuevamente la pequeña estatura de Akashi le dio ventaja y con una fuerza increíble tomo del cuello al moreno y lo estampo contra la pared, dejando que este viera contra quien se enfrentaba- Maldición, A-Akashi!? –logro identificarlo y con una mueca de dolor poso su mano en el brazo extendido del otro intentando retirarlo.

_Ni lo intentes, responde y dependiendo de tu respuesta será lo que te pase, primero ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Y segundo ¿Por qué maldecías a Ryota? –aplico más fuerza en el agarre, extrañando al otro ¿desde hace cuanto lo seguía?

_Ryota había "pagado" por mí, sin embargo hace rato que se fue corriendo después de –iba a decir enojarse pero sabía que eso solo haría enojar al otro y vaya que ya parecía enojado- despedirse y respecto a lo otro solo estaba caminando para llegar a los calabozos –tras decir esto y quedarse casi sin aire el pelirrojo lo soltó-

_así que lo hizo nuevamente –suspiro y se dirigió a la salida del callejón, reviso ambos lados ante la extraña mirada del moreno y regreso con el- bien, será mejor que te vayas ahora no quiero que Ryota se meta en problemas nuevamente –tomo del suelo una tela desgastada y vieja- voy asesinarlo –con el ceño fruncido se coloco la tela alrededor y cubrió su cabeza y gran parte de su cuerpo, ahora parecía no solo una mujer, si no que también un ciudadano común y corriente- andando –tomo al moreno del brazo y salieron en dirección a los calabozos-

_oye… ¿Porque estás haciendo esto?, no puedo andar solo por la calle o qué? –Camino incomodo al lado del pelirrojo que no decía absolutamente nada-

_así que aquí es donde estabas –ambos pararon al escuchar una voz irreconocible para Aomine pero no para el otro- por un momento creí que el rubio había hecho de las suyas nuevamente –suspiro aquella voz; un tanto curioso el moreno se volteo viendo a un joven bastante bello, de facciones finas, cabello azabache que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y un lunar debajo de su ojo visible- bueno adelante, la noche es joven –se retiro de ahí con una sonrisa bastante falsa para el moreno-

_¿quién demonios era ese?-no sabía el porqué pero estaba cabreado, aquella persona le había dado tan mala espina que hasta los cabellos de nuca se habían erizado-

_eso no es de tu incumbencia, concéntrate en caminar y di cualquier cosa, nos mantendrá vigilado hasta el amanecer, así que rápido- susurro y continuo caminando aun tomando al moreno del brazo y soltando ligeras risas un tanto afeminadas, haciendo que el otro alzara la ceja- sigue la corriente idiota si no quieres meterte en problemas –le miro de forma asesina-

_está bien –observo para el frente comenzando a platicar sobre cualquier tontería-

Kise agotado llego a los establos, suspiro y soltó una ligera risa, no es como si realmente estuviera enojado, sin embargo si le había molestado el que el moreno no le prestara su debida atención. Entro al establo y camino en busca de alguien en especial.

_Midorimacchi ¿donde estas? –reviso el cuarto que había a la derecha y nada, reviso el de la izquierda y hasta que se volteo para irse fue que le vio en el otro patio. Sonrió para sus adentros y salió del establo hasta el patio- Midorimacchi! –llego corriendo y abrazo al peli verde-

_kise, maldición suéltame –forcejeo con el rubio ante la atenta mirada de su esposo: Takao Kazunari-

_hahahaha ryo-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte- el pelinegro se acerco al peli verde haciendo que el rubio lo soltara para abalanzarse contra este y fuera correspondido-

_Takaocchi ¿Cómo han estado? –pregunto con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

_Bien bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú? –el pelinegro se retiro ya separado del rubio que lo siguió para continuar platicando-

_no puedo creerlo –Midorima suspiro y fue a guardar el caballo que se encontraba amarrado. Luego los alcanzaría-

Después de un pequeño lapso el curioso trió se encontraba sentado en una bancas en las afueras del establo

_Por cierto, ryo-chan ¿no sabes que mosca le pico al rey? Nos sorprendió eso de que hubiera más sobrevivientes, ¿acaso piensa alargarlo? –observo de reojo a su esposo que solo asintió también dudoso- La verdad hizo eso en un pasado, hace casi ya 15 años tal vez, pero esa vez fue porque tuvimos visitas de roma –kise al escuchar aquel lugar no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño-

_No lo sé, la verdad incluso a mi me sorprendió, pero al menos Teppeicchi, aominecchi y sus hermanos siguen con vida –suspiro y vio como los otros dos lo observaban sorprendidos- que sucede…?

_De nuevo te encariñaste! –el pelinegro se levanto rápidamente y lo apunto con el dedo- sabes lo que paso hace tiempo Kise Ryota, estas consciente de que volverá a suceder.

_lo sé –hizo un mohín- pero creo que esta vez será diferente, también kurokocchi parece interesado –sonrió- así que por el momento no me regañen –se reincorporo- me retiro Takaocchi, Midorimacchi, si llego muy tarde me regañaran

_kise –este lo observo- salúdame a tus hermano y despídemelos –se coloco al lado de su esposo y lo abrazo-

_Despedir…? Midorimacchi se irán!? –se altero y paseo su mirada ante la pareja-

_si, nos iremos por un tiempo, iremos a visitar a su familia –observo de reojo a Takao- tómalo como unas vacaciones, volveremos.

_Cuando pensaban decírmelo! –suspiro- ¿Cuándo se irán?

_Mañana, por eso te mande hablar hace tiempo pero apenas viniste –ahora fue turno del azabache en hacer un mohín-

_lo siento, es que no estábamos aquí recuérdalo –junto sus manos en una disculpa-

_Como sea será mejor que te vayas kuroko te estaba buscando-hablo el peli verde-

_Kurokocchi!? –El otro asintió- Paso por aquí hace buen rato, y cuando le dijimos que no estabas se fue –el peli verde termino de hablar-

_está bien, entonces, iremos a despedirlos por lo que no nos despediremos ahorita –les apunto contento y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo-

_Como crecen –rio- aun lo recuerdo cuando tenia 8 años y quería ser el rey del mundo y volar sin parar –cerro sus ojos dejando que aquella suave brisa le recorriera todo-

_si, parece que fue hace poco, en ese entonces tu tenias 17 y yo 18 –sonrió de lado-

_me estás diciendo viejo –le miro amenazante y continuo caminando- nada de acción una semana sin-chan

_espera, Takao! –abrazo por detrás a su esposo y continuaron caminando-

Se encontraba solo, por lo que soltó su decimo suspiro en el día; estuvo buscando desde hace tiempo a su hermano rubio. La razón, sencilla: lo habían regañado y era turno de el. Logro oír de su padre Nijimura que en la mañana llegarían unos invitados "especiales" y enfatizo mucho en la última palabra. No sabía quiénes eran aquellos, pero al parecer no les permitirían estar cerca de los esclavos, algo que era claro era que ese era el motivo de que dejara vivo a los 4 gladiadores. Observo hacia el cielo, embelesado de cómo en el costado donde la luna amenazaba esconderse se veía más oscuro y en el otro extremo comenzaban a asomarse algunas diminutas franjas de luz. Desde que se separo de su hermano mayor comenzó a vagar hasta llegar al pequeño risco donde los anocheceres y amaneceres se podían observar sin interrupciones algunas.

_Extrañaba esto . . . –cerro los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire- realmente no me gusta roma.

_vaya, que tenemos aquí –el celeste al escuchar aquella voz abrió los ojos sorprendido y retrocedió acercándose más a la orilla-

_Haizaki


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui el 3 capitulo, lamento la tardanza, la escuela me deja poco tiempo ;n; y eso que no llevo ni un mes.

* * *

><p>_Haizaki–alzo una ceja algo extrañado- que haces aquí? Tu no deberías estar aquí<p>

_Tetsuya, a pasado un tiempo, bueno supongo que el idiota de Nijimura no les informo pero íbamos a venir –sonrió de lado y se acerco mas al celeste haciendo que este volviera a retroceder-

_el menciono algo, sin embargo, el dijo que ustedes llegarían hasta la mañana, por eso te pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí? –

_vaya, así que lo menciono… -soltó una carcajada un tanto estruendosa- eso no importa, llegamos más rápido debido a que no querían que nos mantuviéramos en ese lugar por mucho tiempo.

_¿El rey sabe que estas aquí? –comenzó a caminar lentamente intentando rodear al otro-

_Si lo supiera tú crees que estuviera de galán con toda esa bola de prostitutas –vio como el celeste alzaba una ceja un tanto confundido- ¿Qué? Realmente pensabas que tu padre era un santo?

_no es eso ¿tu como sabes lo que está haciendo él? –logro terminar de rodearlo pero aquel punto lo había enganchado y ya no podría alejarse-

_sencillo, lo vi –le resto importancia al asunto- así que mejor comencé a caminar y termine viéndote desde abajo por lo que vine, ya que tu cuerpo parecía exigir la presencia de alguien –se abrazo a si mismo mientras reía- así que vine y eso es todo mi estimado tetsuya; cambiemos de tema ¿tú que estás haciendo aquí? El festival aun no termina, ¿huyendo de tus deberes, príncipe?

_eso no te importa Haizaki, ocupamos ir con el rey para avisarle tu llegada –comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por un aburrido peli plateado que solo observaba todo- pareces niño pequeño –le observo de reojo.

_No es mi culpa, tenía tiempo sin venir aquí, aunque –sonrió de una manera un tanto macabra- si tu querido padre acepta, vendremos más seguido –el celeste paró en seco y fue rebasado por el otro sin más-

_¿¡de qué estás hablando!? ¿¡ que debe aceptar!? -alterado, corrió hasta quedar delante del otro-

_eso no te incumbe tetsuya –observo como al lado suyo pasaban algunos de sus camaradas- me retiro –le revolvió los cabellos y camino hacia ellos dejando aun impactado tetsuya-

El celeste aun impactado observaba al peli plateado alejarse con sus camaradas, sin embargo, para su mala suerte logro reconocer una cabellera azabache.

_incluso Reo esta aquí –observo al suelo pensando lo más rápido que podía y salió disparado de ahí en busca de su pelirrojo hermano, mientras tanto, en el risco se encontraba un rubio en busca de su lindo hermanito.

_kurokocchi! –suspiro y llevo sus manos a la cintura haciendo un ligero mohín debido a la ausencia de su hermano- para que me habrá llamado, son crueles, bueno iré a ver cómo van con Araki-san, seguramente aominecchi se fue para hacer de las suyas –sonrió de una manera un tanto boba y salió corriendo en dirección a los calabozos-

El moreno acompañado del pelirrojo venían platicando amenamente en dirección a los calabozos.

_oye, espera yo quiero ir a donde nos tenían, quiero ver si mis hermanos siguen allí –dijo al reconocer que estaban a dos calles de los calabozos-

_calla y camina. –le observo de reojo y al ver que el otro comenzaría alegar suspiro- ya pagaron por sus servicios, además de que han pasado aproximadamente tres horas desde que Ryota pago por ti.

_¿eso que tiene que ver?-alzo la ceja confundido de lo ultimo- oye te estoy hablando! –le grito al ver que el otro solo seguía caminando- maldi… -callo al sentir como sus labios eran apresados por los del pelirrojo estando ya a las afueras de los calabozos.

En eso apareció por detrás un gigante peli morado que solo observaba impactado la escena junto a su hermano taiga.

_Waaah, mine-chin se está besando con alguien –dijo tranquilo después de reaccionar-

_si, pero con quien? –el peli azul reacciono y se separo- que demonios te suce… -nuevamente fue jalado hacia abajo para volver a besarlo esta vez de una manera más profunda-

_recuerda que ando de mujer, el azabache de hace unos momentos no está observando. Calla si no quieres morir –susurro en los labios del moreno que volvió a poseer ante la atónita mirada del peli azul-

_esa voz… -el esclavo pelirrojo susurro y retrocedió- a…Akashi…? –susurro nuevamente ganándose una mirada asesina del otro-

_eh? Que dijiste kaga-chin? –el grandote le observo asombrado ¿realmente era el pelirrojo chico?

Akashi tomo del brazo al moreno y se adentro a las celdas, arrojándolo dentro y adentrándose con el; al poco los dos hermanos entraron alejándose de la entrada y llegando a la celda, donde el pelirrojo se retiraba aquella sucia tela y sacudiéndose la suya para acomodar un poco sus cabellos. Este observo de reojo al gigante que lo observaba un tanto dolido

_¿¡Qué demonios sucedió allá!? –grito el gladiador pelirrojo harto de tanto suspenso y miradas asesinas por parte del más chico-

_eso quisiera yo saber! –grito el moreno- El me beso de la nada murmurando que nos estaban observando, maldición –suspiro en un intento de tranquilizarse y observo al gigante que ahora le miraba enojado- Explícate Akashi!

_No tengo porque hacerlo, lo que paso no te incumbe -respondió serio-

_como carajo es que no! Yo fui el besado y –no pudo terminar porque una mano en su garganta y un pequeño cuchillo a un costado le impedían-

_no le digas nada a Ryota entendido –al no recibir acerco mas el pequeño cuchillo hiriéndolo al contacto, logrando al menor recibir un asentimiento- También ustedes dos, se los advierto, ahora silencio del tema que kise viene para acá

_¿Como lo sabes? –el moreno ladeo la cabeza un tanto confuso mientras se sobaba su cuello tras que el otro le dejara en paz-

_lo vi –fue lo único que dijo después de guardar el cuchillo en su cintura, y tal cual en unos minutos se escucho una ruidosa voz-

_Teppeicchi! –apareció el rubio corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la celda del nombrado- eh? Aominecchi que haces aquí? …. AKASHICCHI!? –grito nuevamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Vengo a contarlos y revisarlos –ante esto el rubio sudo seco al verse descubierto- tomare en alto lo que hiciste Ryota pero que no se repita, recuerda que estas arriesgando no solo tu vida si no la de Daiki –tras decir "arriesgar" el moreno se acerco rápidamente ante el pelirrojo-

_explícate con eso! –ordeno. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacerle algo una grande mano se poso en el brazo del moreno haciendo que la retirara, estos al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendieron al ver al grandote que no decía nada pero ya no permitía que el otro tocara al pelirrojo- Atsushi?

_solo… No mine-chin –suspiro ante su propia acción y el moreno retiro su brazo aun observándole extraño-

Akashi tampoco dijo nada y decidió pasarlo por alto, no quería malinterpretar las cosas y terminar pensando que le había protegido, después de todo el no merecía serlo.

_mi trabajo no es decirte nada mas Daiki, solo mantén alejado a Ryota de las estupideces –se sincero algo enojado- Ryota, tetsuya te buscaba donde esta? –suspiro y se acerco a su hermano-

_oh cierto, fui buscarlo donde siempre pero no lo encontré, se me hace raro akashicchi, kurokocchi no suele irse o desaparecerse por ahí como dice padre… -su rostro mostraba sincera preocupación, cosa que alarmo al gladiador pelirrojo-

_Realmente es raro… -Akashi llevo una mano al mentón analizando lo más rápido la situación, pero un sonido en particular le llamo la atención- ¿Quién está ahí?

_Con que aquí es donde tienen a sus gladiadores, realmente es más amplio –nadie entendía la situación; del pasillo apareció una figura alta y esbelta, de cabellos azabaches y facciones refinadas, resaltando así sus largas pestañas- sei-chan realmente tuviste razón al decir que roma era un verdadero asco comparado con aquí, por eso quise venir para poder confirmar –el pelirrojo se estremeció con total discreción tras volver a escuchar aquel latoso mote que el azabache le había dado-

_reo… -murmuro, observando de reojo a su hermano que solo veía de donde provenía la voz- Ryota –el nombrado le observo- encuentra a tetsuya y regrésate, hasta que no vuelva teppei no se vayan, cuando ya regrese se van directo al castillo –comenzó a caminar dejando a un rubio confundido ante las indicaciones-

_Espera, Akashicchi ¿y tú? –se acerco a su hermano y le tomo de los hombros ante la atenta mirada de los gladiadores- explícame que está sucediendo aquí –exigió frustrado-

_Nada de tu incumbencia Ryota –retiro las manos del rubio y salió en dirección al azabache que le observaba con aquellos ojos morados, tan oscuros, que solo se podía percibir el brillo de su color gracias a la luz – reo, quiero hablar contigo en privado –paso de largo al azabache que solo tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- quiero saber que diablos estás haciendo aquí –le hablo en voz baja antes de dejarlo atrás-

_sei-chan, realmente solo con decir algo haces que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca –rio ante lo dicho y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar a la par del pelirrojo sintiendo como todos los presentes le miraban con odio y mas aquella enorme figura.

Mientras que el pelirrojo acompañado del otro se iban por la derecha hacia la puerta más lejana, por la izquierda aparecía un celeste alterado. Este tomo aire y volvió a correr adentrándose en los calabozos llegando a la celda.

_kise-kun? -el celeste le miro extrañado y comenzó a observar a su alrededor observando la falta de cierta cabellera rubí- ¿dónde está akashi-kun?

_yo, yo no lo sé llego alguien que akashicchi nombro reo y ambos se fueron juntos-aun se encontraba un tanto impactado, aparte de la forma en que su hermano le hablo aquella persona le había dado una terrible sensación y al parecer no había sido el único.

_reo... no puedo creerlo -ahora todo mundo le prestaba total atención ya que al parecer sabía algo, cosa que el celeste logro interpreta y comenzó a narrar una mala pasada que tuvieron en roma- cuando estuvimos en roma, un día en el que tú te fuiste con izuki-kun, me quede con Akashi por lo que optamos por salir a caminar y en ese transcurso nos topamos con reo y varios mas

-flashback-

_kise-kun es realmente cruel al irse sin decirnos antes, al menos así no organizamos nada para 3 -el celeste que en ese entonces tenía 11 años se quejaba sin cesar del rubio que les había abandonado.

_tetsuya si te sigues quejando pensare que mi presencia es de total desagrado -hablo tranquilamente el pelirrojo, sabiendo que aquello lo haría callar.

_para nada, mejor tomemos ahora como un descanso de el -sonrió de lado siendo percibida por el mayor- perdóname

_no tengo nada que perdonar y si podemos verlo de ese modo. Vayamos a caminar tetsuya -menciono el de ojos heterocromos. El celeste no le soltaba la mirada intentando descubrir el porqué del cambio rojo a dorado del ojo izquierdo del mayor- según la adivina cayó en mi alguna clase de maldición en la que mi vida será demasiado corta pero mi reinado será poderoso como roma ¿increíble, verdad ? -el menor hizo un mohín tras verse descubierto en pensamiento-

_no es divertido akashi-kun, puedes reinar como quieras pero no mueras -agacho la mirada un tanto preocupado, ante aquello el pelirrojo le tomo del mentón alzando la mirada celeste-

_no moriré lo prometo. Entonces ¿caminamos? -se bajo del carruaje que se encontraba detenido y estiró su brazo esperando que el menor la tomara y bajara-

_Que amable -el celeste rio de sus propias palabras y comenzaron a caminar platicando de cualquier cosa. Llegada la tarde toparon al final de la calle una grande estructura, así que decidieron acercarse y descubrieron que pertenecía al ejército. Se adentraron curiosos y a la primera persona que conocieron fue al mismo reo, Mibuchi Reo o raksha como le llamaban algunas personas. Se agradaron los 3 desde el principio y conocieron a un alto mando amigo de reo: Kotarou Hayama.

Los 4 se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, sentados en las oficinas del alto mando que aunque quisiera no había logrado huir de sus deberes cosa que le saco una imperceptible sonrisa al pelirrojo que platicaba principalmente con el azabache.

_Entonces, sei-chan platícanos de ti –tras decir eso, los otros 2 le habían puesto completa atención, el castaño para conocer del nuevo y el celeste porque casi no conocía nada de su hermano-

_¿Porque debería? –pregunto un tanto incomodo de aquello-

_vamos, que tiene malo saber un poco de ti, tetsuya también te está prestando atención, lo que significa que ni tu hermanito te conoce bien –sonrió arrogante el castaño, que al parecer tenía una gran curiosidad por aquel pelirrojo ganándose una mirada de odio tanto del pelirrojo como del azabache-

_ No tengo nada interesante que contar –suspiro rendido el pelirrojo-

_entonces platícanos de tu infancia ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? –volvió a tomar la palabra el castaño que solo termino ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de su amigo azabache ganándose miradas de asombro por parte de los 2 príncipes-

_Kotarou, compórtate, lo que menos quiero es que los incomodes y mas ya que ellos se tomaron la molestia de pasarse aquí su rato –después de un regaño por parte del azabache cambiaron el tema y comenzaron a platicar sobre los gladiadores debido a que Kotarou había comentado que había llegado un esclavo con gran potencial, castaño tanto de melena como de ojos y debido a que no tenía un nombre establecido le llamaron teppei-

_Las celdas en pompeii son demasiado grandes, he visto las de aquí y nada que ver; aquí realmente los tratan y los tienen en lugares como si fueran animales –dijo arrogante el pelirrojo-

_los tratamos así ya que eso son o ¿no? –el azabache observo al castaño en busca de que el también asintiera a lo recién dicho –

_si, reo tiene razón solo son eso –el más grande sonrió al verse apoyado, el celeste opto por fruncir el ceño y se retiro de ahí dejando al pelirrojo solo, acción de la que después se arrepentiría.

_Vaya, vaya así que sei-chan se encuentra solo –el nombrado se levanto y se dirigió a la salida pero una manos en su cintura se lo impidieron, al observar hacia atrás logro ver que era el azabache-

_Reo, déjame –ordeno y su iris dorada brillo causando que algo en el interior del mayor se estremeciera pero no lo soltó- reo… Suéltame –cerro los ojos esperando que acatara la orden; iba a soltarse por si propia cuenta pero un dolor se presento en su cuello, el mayor lo había mordido, inconscientemente su cuerpo reacciono y alejo con al mayor para soltarle un codazo y hacerlo caer. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, no mostraba nada más que odio y asco, el otro en vez de asustarse se emociono-

_Con que este es el verdadero Akashi Seijuuro –rio- Sabia que tu no eras una persona cualquiera –el hetecromo solo lo observo sin decir nada, se acerco al mayor que solo se protegió el costado donde el menor le había pateado con una fuerza que nadie sabía de donde saco-

_Te dije que me soltaras –fue lo único que dijo, su voz sonaba demasiado tenebrosa, podrían jurar que ese era otro Akashi. El pelirrojo salió de ahí ante la emocionada mirada de reo y una incrédula de kotaru-

_reo, estas seguro? –el menor se acerco y ayudo al menor a pararse. Kuroko se encontraba afuera, en shock, había escuchado todo pero sus piernas no le respondieron para entrar a ayudar al otro; El príncipe pelirrojo salió asustando al menor y mas al ver aquella mirada-

_Tu…. –retrocedió lentamente- tu… ¿Quién eres? –choco con la pared-

_tetsuya –el celeste se estremeció y sus piernas flaquearon haciéndolo caer- Es hora de irnos, ahora –el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar ante la mirada de un atónito celeste-

_hermoso verdad –se paro rápidamente al escuchar la voz del azabache- ese es el mejor sei-chan, lo deseo… -susurro, asustando mas al celeste que aun no podía procesar tanta información-

_TETSUYA! –el nombrado respingo y fue corriendo a la salida donde el pelirrojo lo esperaba mirando atentamente al azabache-

Una vez dentro de la posada, Akashi no había vuelto a la "normalidad". Llego Ryota y debido a que el pelirrojo era serio, el idiota de su hermano rubio aun no se había percatado y eso lo enfurecía. Un dia intento decírselo pero este lo tomo por paranoico y lo ignoro, saliendo nuevamente con uno de sus amigos.

La presencia de aquel Akashi duro aproximadamente dos semanas, y aunque regreso a ser más amable no era como antes, siempre que alguien le decía un no y se negaba a una orden el pelirrojo se ponía agresivo, hasta que un día en el que Akashi casi mata a alguien fue que Ryota se dio cuenta del cambio y hablo con el heterocromo que solo le dijo que no era nada y que no se preocupara. Los hermanos chicos se miraron a los ojos con preocupación y comenzaron a cuidar los alrededores de la ira del pelirrojo.

_Fin Flashback_

_Kurokocchi –el rubio bajo la mirada incrédulo, así que, eso era lo que había sucedió para que se diera aquel terrible cambio. Suspiro sin querer pensar en algo pero su consciencia le decía que tenia que ir por su hermano mayor, sabía que este podía cuidarse solo pero a la vez no quería dejarlo solo- Busquémoslo –alzo el rostro decidido-

_Espero que recuerdes lo que es capaz de hacer Akashi cuando alguien no obedece –ambos bajaron la cabeza recordando una vez que el pelirrojo se les abalanzo enojado del porque no obedecían- ese Akashi no tiene alto… -susurro-

Los 3 hermanos presentes no entendían del todo, ¿acaso el pelirrojo estaba loco? De ser así ¿Por qué? El peli-morado era el mas interesado y por ende se acerco primero a los príncipes.

_Kuro-chin, kise-chin permítanos ayudarlos a la búsqueda –dijo serio. Los otros dos se observaron y sonrieron, el peli morado tenía razón, tal vez no tenían nada que ver pero tenían la simpatía, seguramente ellos estaría igual por uno de ellos (claro, el gigante tenía otros motivos para buscar al pelirrojo pero sus hermanos aun no sabían)

_Adelante –se animo el pelirrojo presente-

_oigan… -el rubio entrecerró los ojos sorprendiendo al moreno al verlo serio-

_que tienes Ryota? ¿acaso no quieres nuestra ayuda? –dijo arrogante el moreno-

_no, no es eso aominecchi, el problema es… -suspiro el rubio e iba a continuar pero el celeste le interrumpió-

_Ustedes son esclavos, no pueden salir de los calabozos así como así, por lo que es casi imposible –negó el pequeño pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió-

_no te preocupes kuroko –sonrió ampliamente el tigre, sonrojando al celeste-

_si, Ryota paga –rio el moreno al ver la expresión estupefacta del rubio-


End file.
